Meilleurs ennemis
by Un Chuchotis
Summary: Il arborait la bannière des Assassins, lui celle des Templiers.  Adversaires par leur nature même. Du moins, ils le pensaient. Yaoi, lemon soft


**Titre** : Meilleurs ennemis

**Rating** : T / M

**Disclaimer** : Non, non, je n'ai aucun personnage de cette histoire, c'est toujours à Ubisoft. ;)

.

.

.

.

.

Il n'arrivait pas à arrêter quelques minutes de penser à lui. Il ne le portait pas dans son coeur, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Pire même, il voulait le tuer dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Les crimes que ce tyran avait commis depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à Rome étaient devenus si nombreux qu'il ignorait combien il y en avait.

Tout en lui l'exaspérait, de son attitude suffisante à ses paroles avides de toujours plus de pouvoir.

Il le haïssait. Lui et son arrogance, sa cruauté inégalable et sa capacité hors du commun à susciter en lui un nombre affolant de sentiments contradictoires.

.

Telles étaient les pensées d'Ezio lorsqu'il brûla la dernière tour Borgia, lavant ainsi Rome de ce que son Ordre considérait comme étant la pire des souillures. L'après-midi était presque terminée, et il allait achever sa journée avec son habituel rituel de filature.

Borgia... Rien que ce nom faisait frissonner de dégoût l'Assassin. Mais quelque part, comme le disait si bien Machiavelli, une telle détermination forçait le respect.

.

Seulement ce n'était pas qu'un ennemi mortel. Il était aussi la source même de tous ses tourments, au-delà de son combat contre les Templiers. Il l'obssedait. Il voyait son sourire sur les lèvres de toutes les femmes. Quand il avait l'occasion de le croiser, son regard froid et haineux était devenu le pire de ses supplices.

Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le contempler avec délice, tellement, que souvent, après ses missions de la journée, il s'autorisait à aller l'observer, le suivant discrètement, récupérant du même coup quelques informations mineures. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient aussi sombres que ses yeux cernés. Une barbe brune taillée en bouc ornait son menton. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour caresser rien qu'une seule fois son visage si pâle ? Son armure richement décorée brillait au soleil brûlant d'Italie, tandis qu'il parlait à ses gardes, l'air fatigué, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

.

Il avait le coeur abîmé, à force d'être trop amoureux.

oOoOo

Cesare, lui, avait d'autres soucis en tête.

Il ordonnait à ses gardes de patrouiller dans les quartiers de Rome, mais il savait que les recherches ne donneraient rien. Les Assassins, qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de débusquer, savaient se dissimuler habilement, il l'avait apprit, bien souvent à ses dépens.

.

Le soleil lui donnant mal à la tête, il partit bien vite, accompagné de deux gardes, qui, il le savait, étaient aussi incompétents l'un que l'autre. Ils passèrent dans les rues discrètes de Rome, et il sentait la tension monter dans l'esprit des rares personnes qu'ils croisaient.

.

Le brun était ennuyé par des soucis qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir à avoir un jour.

Les Assassins lui menait la vie dure, mais il avait encore une certaine motivation, autre que la direction de l'Italie dans son intégralité.

En effet, ses rêves de grandeur, qu'il s'appliquait à accomplir, étaient perturbés par d'autres, d'autant plus troublants, au vu de la personne qu'ils concernait.

Une capuche et un sourire provoquant étaient au coeur de ses tourments.

.

Cesare secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cette vision qui le faisait trop souvent regretter d'être son adversaire.

Pourquoi fallait-il que, sur des centaines de femmes et d'hommes qui auraient vendus l'intégralité de leurs familles pour un seul de ses regards, ce soit maudit Assassin qu'il devait désirer plus que tout, encore plus que tous les pouvoirs du monde que les richesses et les futures conquêtes avaient à lui offrir ?

Il ne croyait pas au destin, ni en aucune forme d'autorité supérieure, malgré le fait que son père soit pape, mais il songea que s'il y avait un dieu, il devait bien se rire de lui.

Un mouvement se fit dans la foule lorsqu'il passa par une place. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment, et porta la main au pistolet à sa ceinture, prêt à contrer une menace potentielle, arrêtant ses gardes.

.

Son effort fut inutile, puisqu'une dizaine de personnes armées à l'air peu amical se jetèrent sur lui. Il savait que le peuple le détestait, à juste titre, mais ils étaient tombés sur un groupe de meneurs, entraînés et motivés. Ses deux gardes luttèrent courageusement, tout comme lui, avant de succomber sous les attaques.

La foule déserta rapidement la petite place en voyant les deux cadavres, alors qu'il tentait de parer du mieux qu'il pouvait les coups qui pleuvaient de tous les côtés. Il en tua deux, en aveugla un troisième, envoya valser un quatrième d'un seul coup de pied, mais il était clairement en position de faiblesse.

Il pensa sa dernière heure venue lorsqu'il tomba à genoux, désarmé et épuisé.

.

Soudain, il entendit les glapissements de terreur de ses attaquants qui tombèrent les uns après les autres.

Le Borgia releva la tête, curieux de voir qui aurait pu le tirer d'affaires. Le soleil l'aveugla un temps qui lui parut infini, puis il perçut une ombre derrière ses paupières fermées.

Quand il les rouvrit, il n'en n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Etait-ce réellement l'Assassin qui se tenait devant lui, un air soucieux sur le visage ?

oOoOo

Ezio ne croyait pas à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait sauvé Cesare d'une fin certaine, ce qui aurait rendu sa mission beaucoup plus simple, mais il refusait de le voir mourir. C'était donc presque par réflexe qu'il avait assassiné les assaillants de ceux qui attentaient à la vie de son ennemi. Rien de ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières secondes n'étaient logiques, mais pourtant il décida de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'incongru.

L'incompréhension la plus totale régnait dans l'esprit des deux hommes, tandis qu'ils se fixaient du regard, chacun engendrant le même type d'émotion chez l'autre.

.

Cesare se releva, sur la défensive. S'il fuyait, il n'aurait aucune chance, et, après tout, quelques secondes plus tôt il avait failli être tué, alors mourir de la main d'un rebelle ou de celle de l'Assassin, le résultat serait le même.

Celui-ci attrapa violemment son bras, et ils se mirent à courir à toutes jambes, pour éviter la foule qui revenait à grands pas pour se consacrer à son activité favorite : jaser.

.

S'arrêtant enfin dans une rue déserte, seulement remplie par une affiche de recherche à son image et une charrette de foin, Ezio lâcha le bras du Borgia et le plaqua contre un mur, ses deux mains sur ses épaules, à quelques centimètres seulement de lui.

Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle précipité de l'autre sur leur visage, et cela n'avait pas pour effet de faire redescendre l'adrénaline provoquée par leur course.

.

L'Assassin avait la maîtrise totale de la situation. Cesare, de son côté, savourait la vision du visage de son rival.

Il était un peu plus âgé que lui, ses yeux noisettes le fixait, indescriptibles. La fine cicatrice qui ornait ses lèvres lui ajoutait une apparence aventurière, et il pouvait presque toucher du menton sa fine barbe rasée en bouc.

Ils avaient la même envie dévorante, mais n'osaient l'exprimer. Le soleil déclinant lentement à l'horizon, la lumière se faisait plus tamisée.

Ezio prit l'initiative le premier. Après tout, ils étaient seuls et connaissaient parfaitement les règles de ce jeu de la vie.

Il prit le menton du Borgia, et lui murmura :

« Même si je sais que tu m'identifies comme ton adversaire, rien de ce que tu pourra faire ne m'empêchera de t'aimer. »

.

Cesare en eut le souffle coupé. Ainsi, lui aussi...?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus longtemps, ses lèvres furent soudain prises par d'autres, qui se révélèrent voraces.

Une main du brun retira la capuche devenue gênante de l'Assassin, tandis qu'il se rapprochait de l'objet de son désir.

Son autre main, quand à elle, se perdait dans la chevelure qu'elle s'empressa de libérer du ruban rouge, qui tomba sur le sol de la rue déserte.

Ezio rompit leur baiser pour laisser ses lèvres goûter au cou de son meilleur ennemi. Il fit tomber l'armure de ses mains expertes, rapidement suivie de la sienne.

.

Ils étaient presque nus lorsqu'ils se glissèrent dans la charrette de foin.

Il allongea Cesare qui le réclama d'un regard affamé. L'Assassin retira le haut de sa tenue, et fit de même avec celle du Borgia, remarquant un gonflement significatif de leur pantalon, qu'ils quittèrent lorsqu'il devint trop étroit.

Ezio découvrit alors un corps mince et musclé par les batailles, et il voulut aussitôt le connaître dans les moindres détails, réalisant ainsi le fantasme qui le hantait depuis des semaines.

Le brun tentait de retenir des gémissements de satisfaction, mais bientôt les caresses de l'Assassin eurent raison de sa résistance et il s'abandonna entièrement au plaisir qu'il lui procurait.

L'Auditore apprécia, dans les moindres détails, la peau douce et chaude, marquée par quelques cicatrices. Il lui mordilla l'oreille, et redescendit le long de son torse, en ébullition.

Le Borgia cambra le dos, lorsque que l'Assassin commença sa lente descente qui faisait partir à la dérive les deux hommes.

Bientôt il releva les jambes de Cesare, ne tenant plus face à la vision de ce corps offert à lui.

Les râles de plaisirs retentirent dans la rue déserte, et seul le foin fut témoin de leur ébats.

.

Toute leur nuit se déroula dans la félicité, mais ils savaient, dans le fond de leur coeur, que cet acte était bien plus que du sexe. Il marquait un nouveau stade de combat entre eux.

Les Templiers contre les Assassins, c'était une Loi immuable qui rythmait leur vie, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient liés par autre chose que de la haine, cela modifiait quelques enjeux.

Personne ne le saurait jamais, ce n'était presque que l'assouvissement d'un fantasme mutuel.

Le lendemain, leurs illusions s'envoleraient, mais ils n'en avaient que faire. Seul l'instant présent comptait.

**.**

**.**

**Fin**


End file.
